Follow Me Into the Dark
by sinemoras09
Summary: This is what it's like to be needed. Kimimaro x Orochimaru
1. Follow Me Into the Dark remix

_Author's note: there's a meme going around in livejournal where you remix your old fic. This is a remix of "Follow Me Into the Dark." I think I like this version better. I'm posting it here, in case anyone wants to read it, but mostly for myself. *nods*_

_

* * *

_

**Follow Me Into the Dark (Remix)**

.

_i._

It's easy to want him in the dark. Kimimaro knows, and it's the knowing that shames him. Pale skin and even paler eyes, Kimimaro is moribund, useless to them all. But in the darkness, he knows Orochimaru doesn't care. One hand tangles in the back of Kimimaro's head, the other on his shoulder blades for balance. And with each savage thrust Kimimaro bites off the sound of his own breath, squeezing his eyes and trying not to make a sound.

This is what it's like to be needed. This is what it's like not to be thrown away.

It's not long before Orochimaru comes, gripping Kimimaro's shoulders and panting against his skin. "Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro says, but he coughs. Flecks of blood fall on the sheet. He doesn't have to see the disgust on Orochimaru's face to know that it's there.

"What a waste," Orochimaru says. He pulls out abruptly, wetness sliding down Kimimaro's legs. Orochimaru adjusts his robes. "Kabuto is waiting. I should get to him before he misses me."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro says. He tries to ignore the tears stinging in his eyes.

"Get dressed," Orochimaru says. "Clean yourself. You want to be presentable when my new vessel comes."

Kimimaro is still hard, and that makes him feel ashamed. Slowly, he wraps his fingers around himself, stroking quickly until he comes, quick and gritty, semen coming in thick stripes on his bed and chest. He cleans himself up silently, as he was told to do.

Shame-faced, Kimimaro curls up into himself and closes his eyes.

.

_ii._

Kimimaro believes in forgiveness. Kimimaro believes in the grace of God.

But Orochimaru is _his_ God now, his vengeance. His will that shall be bestowed upon this earth.

The first time he saw him, Kimimaro knew he was in the presence of the divine.

The sky is clear, the brightest blue, when Kimimaro sets out to find him.

.

_iii._

_"Kimimaro," Orochimaru said._

_Kimimaro looked up, expectantly. Orochimaru's thumbs were on the tender hollow of Kimiaro's neck._

_Kimimaro stood, motionless, as Orochimaru stripped him in the dark. Each piece of clothing fluttered to the ground. Orochimaru was on his knees, examining him, following him with his eyes. "You are growing into something beautiful, Kimimaro-kun," Orochimaru said. Face turned up at him, eyes glinting with a mysterious light. Kimimaro trembled inwardly as Orochimaru flowed up to his full height, whispering against his neck. "My vessel," Orochimaru said. Another brush of the lips; hands on the small of Kimimaro's back. "My beautiful boy...."_

In the mirror, Kimimaro touches his face. Blue-veined lids and skin the color of a runny egg, his _maro mayu_ stands out like twin drops of blood. He was beautiful once. Useful. The vessel of Orochimaru's dreams.

"You're going?" Kabuto watches him curiously, glasses glinting the dark.

"Yes," Kimimaro says. He glances back at the mirror and at his sunken eyes.

.

_iv._

Across from him, his opponent sags, a yellow-haired boy staggering in the grass.

_"Will you weep for me?" Kimimaro doesn't have the right to ask, standing at perpendiculars to Orochimaru's chair._

_Orochimaru smiles, the light glinting in his eyes._

_"Only with joy, when my Sasuke-kun arrives."_


	2. Original version

.

.

It's easy to want him in the dark. Kimimaro knows, and it's the knowing that shames him. Pale skin and even paler eyes, Kimimaro is moribund, useless to them all. But in the darkness, he knows Orochimaru doesn't care. One hand tangles in the back of Kimimaro's head, the other on his shoulder blades for balance. And with each savage thrust Kimimaro bites off the sound of his own breath, squeezing his eyes and trying not to make a sound.

A memory pushes up from beneath the surface, crowding out his thoughts.

_"Kimimaro," Orochimaru said._

_Kimimaro looked up, expectantly. Orochimaru's thumbs were on the tender hollow of Kimiaro's neck._

_Kimimaro stood, motionless, as Orochimaru stripped him in the dark. Orochimaru was on his knees, examining him, following him with his eyes. "You are growing into something beautiful, Kimimaro-kun," Orochimaru said. Face turned up at him, eyes glinting with a mysterious light. Kimimaro trembled inwardly as Orochimaru flowed up to his full height, whispering against his neck. "My vessel," Orochimaru said. Another brush of the lips; hands on the small of Kimimaro's back. "My beautiful boy...."_

The hands are back, rougher this time and shoving Kimimaro's face against the mattress. Orochimaru grunts with effort, pushing Kimimaro up with each thrust. They've been doing this routine every night since Kimimaro was a boy, and though Kimimaro's use as a vessel has passed, habit is hard to break and Orochimaru still needed physical relief. And so Kimimaro submits, rolling over and letting Orochimaru take him.

He thinks to himself_, This is what it's like to be needed_._ This is what it's like not to be thrown away.  
_

"Kimimaro-kun." Orochimaru's voice like silk, making Kimimaro shudder inwardly. "You are much too old. I prefer my boys younger. Softer. But for now this will do."

In the mirror, Kimimaro can just make out his face. Blue-veined lids and skin the color of a runny egg, his _maro mayu_ stands out like twin drops of blood. He was beautiful once. Useful. The vessel of Orochimaru's dreams.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." The words come out in a rush, Kimimaro's breath nearly pushed out of him as Orochimaru shoves hard inside, making it difficult to breathe. His erection throbs painfully against the mattress, fingers gripping sides as Orochimaru pushes down inside him, harder and harder, slamming into him until all Kimimaro feels is pain.

It's not long before Orochimaru comes, gripping Kimimaro's shoulders and panting against his skin. "Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro says, but he coughs. Flecks of blood fall on the sheet. He doesn't have to see the disgust on Orochimaru's face to know that it's there.

"What a waste," Orochimaru says. He pulls out abruptly, wetness sliding down Kimimaro's legs. Orochimaru adjusts his robes. "Kabuto is waiting. I should get to him before he misses me."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro says. He tries to ignore the tears stinging in his eyes.

"Get dressed," Orochimaru says. "Clean yourself. You want to be presentable when my new vessel arrives."

And then Kimimaro is alone again, because there's nothing else when Orochimaru is through.

Kimimaro is still hard, and that makes him feel ashamed. Slowly, he wraps his fingers around himself, stroking quickly until he comes, quick and gritty, semen coming in thick stripes on his abdomen and chest.

He cleans himself up silently, as he was told to do.

Shame-faced, Kimimaro curls up into himself and closes his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So I was talking with another friend of mine, and we pretty much decided that Orochimaru was like a damn pedophile, preying on young boys like Sasuke and Kimimaro and the like. This...came from that. lol. Poor Kimi. Someone give him a hug D:**


End file.
